Crimson River
by melzie666
Summary: *Sequel to Dripping Blood* You may not need to read it to understand but it would help. All you need to know is that Morgnaville is changing for the worse. Will Claire and her friends be able to get things back to the way they used to be or will they be dragged down by the storm. Remember it's always Darkest Before the Dawn.
1. The Start of the End

_Claire felt sick as she heard the words. _

"_From this point onwards vampires have freedom to hunt at night hours. Those who hunt during daylight hours will pay a fine. The protection system is now void, so unless you humans fancy your bracelets as an asset to your attire, you may take them off. That is all." _

…

Looking back on that day now, Claire couldn't believe how bad it had gotten. Myrnin had been right. They had tried nearly everything to stop it but Amelie didn't want to hear it. Myrnin had even gone to her office himself but to no avail. Vampires still couldn't hunt during daytime hours, but just because they got a fine didn't mean it stopped them. But one thing had changed, now even university students had to give blood. Claire hadn't liked it but it was better than the other option. Not only that, but things were going back to the days when humans were punished for carrying stakes. And Amelie showed no more mercy for those who harmed those of her kind. So far there had been thirty imprisoned and six had been executed. Claire felt sick as she thought of it.

Myrnin had threatened to destroy the machine if Amelie didn't stop what she was doing. But they had all known it would be a long shot. However none of them had predicted how Amelie would react to that. Claire remembered Amelie walking into the Glass house that day, wearing a long black gown and a black rose in her hair. An outfit that Eve would've been proud of, under normal circumstances. Amelie had been brief; she told Claire that Myrnin was to remain confined in the lab and must carry on with his normal activities. She ordered Claire to see him every day and assist him in whatever needs be. And lastly, she told Claire that if she ever tried to free him from the lab, that her friends would pay with their lives.

It had been two months since everything changed. Just one since Myrnin was forced to remain confined in his lab. Claire opened a portal; it was too dangerous to be outside, even during the day. She walked inside to find Myrnin exactly where he always was. He was sitting on a dark armchair, reading one of the many books he had stacked up beside him. Even though he was just reading, Claire could still see that he wasn't himself. Just by the way he looked at the page as he read, there was no more enthusiasm as he read, it had become just something to pass the time. Eve his clothes were different then they had been two months ago. He was dressed in a pair of normal black trousers and a red button up shirt. He had even left his bunny slippers in the corner. It broke Claire's heart to see him this way. The change had affected them all in some way or another. Myrnin more than most, because he was forced to watch as his friend destroyed everything she had every worked for, and he couldn't stop it.

He looked up and gave her a thin smile. He got out of his seat to hug her as she walked in. Claire sighed as she smelt his familiar smell. Claire felt his breath on her neck as he spoke.

"I don't suppose you have any doughnuts."

"Afraid not." She replied sadly.

"It really is the end of everything." He pulled away, smiling a little more. It was almost like his old smile again. Claire placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers, which didn't take much. His hands pulled her closer as they ventured down her back. Claire could almost smile as his touch sent shivers down her spine. Almost. They pulled away, never letting go of each other. "I wish I could _do something. Anything." _Myrnin whispered, almost to himself.

"It's alright Myrnin. It's not your fault that you're-"

"Trapped." He interrupted her. He was staring of to the distance, phasing out into a world of his own. Claire gasped as his grip hardened where his hands rested on the tops of her arms.

"Myrnin. Let go." He turned his head sharply to focus on her. In a split second he realised his grip. He walked away and started to pace around the lab. He mumbled to himself in a langue Claire didn't know but the more he spoke the angrier his tone became. He suddenly growled and grabbed the nearest table. He picked it up and knocked it to the ground. The crash made Claire jump in shock. Myrnin punched to nearest wall, which caved in as his fist made contact.

Claire ran to him in the mists of his rampage. She grabbed him from behind, holding his shoulders in her hands. He stopped suddenly and sighed. Claire could feel his muscles start to relax under her touch. He raised a hand to place it on one of hers, still not turning. "That was dangerous." He said, matter-of-factly.

"I know. But it would be more dangerous if I let you carry on like that."

"True. If you excuse me a moment, I'm thirsty." He stated, walking away towards the kitchen to get some blood. Claire sat down on the couch once he had left, head in hands. It was like Morganville was collapsing in slow motion. And no one could stop it.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's not much but it's a start. I'm making no promises to update soon because I have a performance with my drama company today and I'm going to be busy all of today. And I still have no idea where I'm going with this. I got a few ideas but I just have to piece it all together. **

**Thank you for reading. xxx**


	2. Plasma Loving Gangs

Claire. 

Claire came home through the portal and was met by the warming smell of chilli. Claire walked into the kitchen to see Shane stirring a large pan of chilli, while adding piles of garlic. Claire rolled her eyes as she threw her bag down.

"So where are Eve and Michael?" Claire asked.

"Eve's upstairs and Michaels working." Shane replied. He switched off the stove and walked over to the doorway, sticking his head out the door so he could shout, "Dinner's ready!" It only took a matter of minutes before they could hear Eve's clomping steps. "Jeeze could you leave the herd of elephants upstairs please?" asked Shane ask she walked through the door. She just flipped him of and grabbed a bowl of chilli.

They ate in relative silence. Claire often missed the little things that had changed. But Claire didn't have time to dwell on it before they all heard a pain yell from outside and the sound of angry shouts. It didn't take long for them to all realise it was Michael who was in pain. Shane was the first to reach the door, grabbing a silver stake on his way. He flung open the door and they all looked outside to see Michael being attacked.

There had to be at least five other vampires there, kicking him, punching him and beating him to the ground. He tried desperately to fight them off and push his way free but being one of the youngest vampires in Morganville made it impossible. The vampires were all shouting insults angrily at him. They all looked up when Shane opened the door. It that spilt second Michael was able to escape and flash to the door. He quickly shoved Shane back and closed the door, locking it in a flash. He looked weak and battered, his wounds already starting to heal. He leaned his back against the door. Eve ran up to him and took him in her embrace. They stood there for a while then they both jumped as they felt the load banging on the door. Outside one of the vampires shouted,

"Face us like a man or we're coming to get you." And they could. They all knew that. Claire knew their only hope as to take the portal. Claire ran to where the portal was a conjured up the first place she could think of. Myrnin's lab. Soon the swirling blackness turned to Myrnin's manic home, with it was the comforting smell of chemicals and parchment. Claire saw Myrnin stand from his armchair, obviously noticing the portals presence. Claire saw him look at her in worry as he walked towards her. Claire didn't have time to explain yet; she simply turned and called to the others,

"Hurry, I've opened a portal! Run!" In a matter of second they were all there, Michael had Eve's hand and ushered her through the portal first then followed behind. Shane stopped by the portal and grabbed Claire's shoulder, forcing her through first just as they heard the load crash as the door collapsed. Shane got through just in time for the portal to snap shut as the vamps were about to lunge for it. Claire tumbled to the floor from the force of Shane's push. Myrnin was by her side in a flash, holding her hands as he helped her up. "What the devil happened?" he asked in shock. Claire turned her head to Michael, who was holding Eve as if his life depended on it. Michael looked up and pulled away, starting to explain.

"They followed me home. They said I was a traitor….for befriending humans." They all were silent for a moment, Eve pulled Michael close. Myrnin pulled out his phone without a word and dialled. His face grew more and more impatient as the phone rang. Soon he sighed in relief and started to speak so quick Claire had trouble keeping up.

"Amelie. You need to listen to me. An attack has been carried out on the Glass boy. The attackers were all vampires and are currently at the Glass House now." There was a pause as Amelie spoke. With a frustrated growl he threw the phone at the wall, smashing it into fragments. He ran a hand through his hair trying to think. He sighed and turned back to them. "I'm afraid there's no help from the founder." Shane stepped forward defensively.

"Then we need to get over there. Who knows what they could be doing?" Myrnin interrupted him coolly,

"And what, pray tell, do you expect to achieve? Your own death? And that of your friends? I doubt you want that. Am I correct?" Shane looked down, knowing what he said was true. "I thought so. I advise you all stay here until dawn, hopefully then we will be in better conditions. Unless you wish to set off in the dark by yourself, Collins, because I assure you we won't open a portal for you." Shane just gave him a hard glare. They all knew what Myrnin said was right. What good would going back do? They would probably just get themselves all killed.


	3. Nos Da

Claire.

It took a while of searching through Myrnin's manic cupboard to find some blankets. They were old and looked as if they had been abandoned for at least a century. Shane pulled them out of the cupboard and shook them out, leaving him with a thick coat of dust afterwards. Myrnin simply rolled his eyes and snatched the blankets from Shane's arms. He walked back into the main room.

Soon the blankets were all laid out and ready for use. Claire went to sit on them but Myrnin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He leaned in close and said softly, "You needn't sleep on the floor my dear. You're very welcome to use my bed instead; I don't really sleep there often these days, you may as well make use of it."

Claire couldn't turn down the offer of Myrnin's bed instead of the hard, wooden floor. Eve gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and they all said goodnight. Myrnin escorted her to his room, even though he knew she knew perfectly well where it was. He opened the door and bowed, allowing Claire through first like an old-school gentleman. Claire walked in and turned to face him. It didn't take long for him to walk forward and softly brush her lips with his. Feather-like against her lips, wishing her a silent goodnight. He spoke with his lips just millimetres away, touching hers softly as his lips formed the words, "Nos da fy annwyl."

In a flash he picked her up and placed her on his bed, planting a tender kiss on her head. Then he slowly left, shutting the door with a soft click behind him. Claire lay down, her head still spinning from everything that had just happened. She tossed and turned, she couldn't sleep. Her mid was clouded with worries. She gave up and lay in wait for either sleep or dawn.

Eve. 

Eve was close to sleep when she heard someone starting to move. She looked up to see Shane pacing. He was holding something in his hand, Eve couldn't see in the dark. She could see him looking over at Myrnin, who was sleeping, peacefully curled up on his armchair. Slowly she shifted from Michaels embrace, careful not to wake him. Shane obviously heard her and turned to look at her, his hand behind his back. Too late, Eve already knew he was hiding something.

"What's in your hand?" Eve asked. Shane knew he had no way out of this one and slowly pulled his hand forward, revealing a silver danger in his palm. "Shane!" Eve whispered angrily, resisting the urge to shout the house (sort of) down.

"He stole her from me Eve. She doesn't love him; he's done some vamp mind control on her. Or made some stupid potion to make her think she loves him…." Shane was babbling now, trying to find any other reason to explain what he knew was true. Eve quickly stopped him by pulling him into a tight hug. He pushed her away, still gripping the dagger dangerously tight. "She can't love him."

"I'm sorry Shane. You could always talk to her, tell her how you feel."

"What good would that do? That _leech_ has her wrapped around his finger."

"Look Shane, I hate to see you like this. You either have to talk to her or get over it. You and I both know she won't take you back if you kill him? And if you do then you will only get yourself killed. Is that what you want?" She was silent for a moment. He looked down, not answering her. Eve gasped quietly, "Shane."

"She won't be with me anyway." _Slap!_ Eve had had enough of it all. Shane held his reddened cheek in shock. She didn't give him time to say anything.

"Stop it Shane! If you really loved her or us for that matter, then you wouldn't want that." With that she left him there, standing with his mouth open and his hand holding his cheek. He slowly regained himself as Eve wriggled herself back next to Michael. He stood there for quite some time before Eve heard his footsteps heading towards the room Claire had slept in. Eve smiled to herself and slowly entered the world of dreams. Or nightmares.

Claire. 

Claire still couldn't sleep when she heard the soft tapping on her door. On the other side she heard Shane's tentative voice, "It's me. Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She responded. Her door opened slightly and Shane peered through. He took one look at her and pushed the door completely open. Claire could already tell there was something on his mind. He clearly wanted to talk to her about something. And Claire had a good idea what it might be. She sat up in her bed and waited as he sat himself down at the end. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I miss you, Claire."

"I'm right here aren't I?"

"You know that's not what I mean. I miss _us._" He turned his head to look Claire in the eye. She didn't know what to say to that. She was with Myrnin. "Please Claire. Come back to me. I love you."

"I'm sorry Shane. I'm-"

"I _know._" He said through his teeth, suddenly angry. "I know you 'love' your weirdo bloodsucker. Just think about it. You know in your heart I'm better for you, right? We could be together until the day we die. You and him can't, not unless you turn vamp yourself." Claire couldn't help but look down, he was right about that. It hadn't been something she hadn't thought about, but in the end all that mattered was how see felt about Myrnin. He continued despite her movements. "We could one day get married, Eve and Michael may have been let off but you know Amelie won't allow it again. Not to mention the fact that won't even be able to start a family or-"

"Shane. Don't-"

"No _you _don't Claire. Don't leave me. Just think about it. I could give you so much more. A marriage, a family, protection and we could be together for all our life and you won't have to turn for me." Shane reached out his hands and took hers. It took Claire a minute to react, pulling them away and standing up. Shane's face fell even more, his eyebrows knitting together. His eyes shone with hurt. It almost broke Claire's heart to have to send him away when he looked so sad. So desperate. He quickly regained himself. Putting on a mask of ice. Claire was about to tell him to leave but he didn't need telling. He walked out, even the sound the door made when he closed it seemed sad.


	4. Set Ablaze

Claire. 

Claire woke to the sound of arguing in the next room. The voices were unmistakeably Eve and Myrnin's. Claire walked to the kitchen to see Eve and Myrnin both fighting over the frying pan. As soon as Claire walked in Myrnin looked up at her, giving Eve the upper hand. Eve yanked it out of his hand in one swift move and proceeded to whack him round the head with it. She knew it wouldn't hurt him but he rubbed his head as if it really hurt. "Hey, what was that for?" He faked. Eve just rolled her eyes and said,

"Don't be a drama queen, you didn't even feel that."

"I assure you, you're the master of dramatics here. You could give the leading French Primadonnas a run for their money."

"Oh be quiet you Twilight reject." Eve shot back. Myrnin's face just clouded over with confusion. Clearly he had never heard of twilight. Eve sighed. Claire just smiled and kept watching, Claire looked around the room to see Michael and Shane had the same idea, both leaning against the counters drinking coffee. Myrnin discarded the fact he didn't understand what Eve said and simply took it as an insult. He came back with,

"Well you're a…a slummock."

"Whatever you say Sir bites-a lot." Eve replied.

"Tattlebasket!"

"Count Crackula!"

"Trollop and wazzock." Myrnin spat. Eve sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Alright you win. Only because I have no idea what any of those words mean."

"Tushay." Myrnin said, bowing his most extravagant and dramatic bow. Soon Eve finished making breakfast. After everything got settled down Claire finally got the chance to ask, "So why was you fighting?" Eve was the first to answer,

"He was trying to make eggs with e shells in. Then when I tried to tell him how it was done he went melodramatic on me." Michael sat down on the kitchen table and wrapped an arm around Eve. "Look who's talking."

…..

Soon breakfast was finished and it dawned on them all that it was time to go back to the Glass house. None of them were looking forward to it. Who knew what those vamps had done? They could still be there for all they knew. They decided to walk; it wasn't too much of a risk when they had too vamps and was all fully armed. They eventually turned the corner to see the Glass house. The blackened, burnt and battered Glass House. It looked as though the Glass house had been torched. Outside were fire fighters, who seemed to have only just finished dousing the flames. The walls were blackened and the bricks crumbled in places. The windows were smashed and the door was shattered. Even the grass around the house looked like it had just felt the lick of black paint. They all ran to the house. Myrnin tried to stop her. "Claire, it's dangerous!"

"Screw it, that's our home." Claire shouted back, still running. They all crowded inside, despite the protests of the fire fighters. Claire felt like crying when she saw the charred remains of their house. Far off into the living room they could hear scared sobbing. Kneeling in the middle off the living room, sobbing, was Miranda. Her image faded in and out as she cried. She looked up at them and got up immediately, running to Eve and pulling her into a hug. Eve froze in shock then wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. Miranda continued to sob into her shoulder, "It hurt so much….I couldn't leave. I could feel everything they did to the house. All the flames."

"Of course, you're linked to the house, more so than our Mr Glass here. You wold certainly feel it if the house was burning," Said Myrnin, who quickly stopped after Clare gave him a swift slap on the back of the head. Just then the fire fighters ran in. In that split second Miranda disappeared. As soon as she did Michael flashed over to Eve, who still had her arms up, hugging t air. He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't look out of place. The chief approached them and stared ushering them out. "I'm sorry but you must leave. Until we assess the damage we can't allow you in here. It's too dangerous."

"But this is our house! Where are we supposed to go?" Interjected Eve.

"I understand your situation but isn't there somewhere you could stay until everything is repaired?" Said the chief. Shane, as if reading everyone's minds, sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately there is."


	5. Trickster

Claire. 

Everything. Burned in one moment of hate. Some things had managed to salvaged, just a few random objects. Claire's university work and books had all been ruined. Shane and Michael's games console had practically melted. And Eve was mostly upset about the loss of some of her clothes. They had no choice but to leave and head back to Myrnin's. Where else was there to go? Claire wished they didn't have to leave Miranda but what else could they do? Tell a big group of fire fighters that they had to stay with in the house because there was a ghost trapped in their house. Actually, considering they live in Morganville, it wouldn't be too far-fetched.

The next morning's paper didn't make things any better. Michael threw it on the coffee table in front of them, where they were all sitting on the couch with their morning coffees. "This is bad?"

"What? Like normal?" replied Claire as she lifted the paper to read the headline on the front. **'Blood bank boycott'**, Michael had been right. This was bad. If humans boycotted blood banks then Morganville was certain to go into chaos. Myrnin let slip a small growl as he read the print on the page. Without other word he flashed to his feet and made his way to the portal. The rest all looked from each other to Myrnin, confused. Claire was the first to follow as he opened the portal. She could already see the swirling darkness turning into the cream walls of Amelie's office. Myrnin stepped through quickly, Claire running after him franticly. Claire just managed to dive through before the portal snapped shut. Pulling her legs away just in time. Myrnin turned to look at her, and then reached out a hand to help her up. "You should've stayed." He said simply, he looked in no mood to argue though. Especially with Amelie sitting in the corner of the room, with Oliver on her side, giving them the dirtiest of looks. Myrnin didn't waste any time before speaking.

"Amelie, I would prefer to speak to you alone." Oliver gave him a smirk and stood from where he had been leaning against the desk.

"I was just leaving anyway. Have fun with your chat." He said, his voice dripping with smugness. He never took his eyes of Myrnin as he reached down and closed his fist around Amelie's hand. He then lifted it to his lips. Claire saw Myrnin lips twitch upwards, showing the glint of white fangs. Oliver just chuckled slightly and left. Claire resisted the urge to throw him the finger. Amelie had remained silent throughout the whole time. Her expression unchanging. She sat there and waited for Myrnin to talk. Which he did,

"Amelie, I'm sure you've heard about the-"

"Myrnin." She stopped him quickly, standing up and walking around her desk to stand right in front of him. "I'm tired of you. I am to run my town how I feel and whether or not you like it that's the way things are. Understand?"

"I understand perfectly Amelie. You're going to throw all you've worked for away. All because Samuel passed away." Amelie flinched a little, so small if you blinked you would've missed it. But Claire saw it, the pained twitch of her eyes as he spoke Sam's name. "What would Samuel say now if he saw everything that had happened?" Amelie raised a hand, as if it hit him. But her heart wasn't in it. Myrnin caught her wrist just inches from his face. Amelie caught his gaze and froze. Myrnin's eyes had taken on a shocking white. Claire had never seen him look so intense. So _focused._ Amelie's eyes glazed over as she stared into his. It was like she had transformed in just the look in her eyes. She looked young and amazed. Then she spoke, quiet and soft. "Sam?"

It was as if she was speaking to a ghost. For all Claire knew, she might be. Claire looked from Myrnin to Amelie. Then she remembered all those months ago. Before she had even met Myrnin. She remembered hearing Richards voice in the alleyway. It must've been easier for Myrnin to manipulate her, being a human. Claire could only imagine the strength it must've took for him to be affecting Amelie in such a way. Claire could remember Amelie saying it herself, _"Myrnin has quite a talent for influencing human, though he rarely choses to use it."_

Myrnin was making her think Sam was talking to her. And it might just work.

Then it all went wrong. Amelie suddenly seemed to snap out of it. In a split second her hand was on his throat. Claire started to run forward but Amelie held out her free hand, stopping her immediately. "_Don't test me Claire_. I'm not going to kill him. I just need to talk."

Claire watched as Amelie nails dug into his neck. Claire saw a tiny trickle of blood slide onto her fingers. Myrnin remained still, not fighting. His face was brave and strong. Claire wanted to help. She wanted to run at Amelie and shove her off of him. Claire wanted to wrap her arms around him and keep him as far away from danger as possible. But the chances were she would put him in more danger by trying to do just that. Amelie closed in on him, her face so close that her hair brushed his cheeks. "Why do you never listen? I think it's time you was taught a lesson."

**Sorry it took so long but I was really stuck on what to do next. **


	6. Clairenapped

Myrnin. 

Amelie gave a hard shove and pushed him against the wall, still holding him by the throat, His head hit the wall right next to a bookcase. Amelie reached into a small vase that rested in the bookcase with her free hand. Seconds later she pulled out a small wooden stake. Myrnin tried to push her off him but she was too quick. The stake slid into his stomach, quick and painful. It wasn't bad enough to kill him. But he could already feel the blackness pulling him in. Amelie leaned in the whisper in his ear, "I never wanted to have to do this Myrnin." Then dropped him like a sack. The last thing he saw was Amelie walking towards Claire. Claire's face the picture of fear.

…

Myrnin felt the icy cold drip of blood on his tongue. It ignited the thirst in his throat. Burning like a wildfire. He latched down with his teeth and sucked the life giving (Yet utterly disgusting) blood. Myrnin had never liked his cold, but desperate times called for desperate measures. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up to see it was Amelie's wrist his was biting into. He let go immediately. He shoved her arm back at her, like a child pushing away their vegetables. He felt fear and anger hit him as the memory of it all came crashing back. He was up in an instant. Then held down again just as quick. He looked to see Oliver holding him in a vice like grip. Myrnin growled in protest. Amelie just stood there and watched. Myrnin looked over his shoulder at Oliver and gave him and thin smile; no humour in it at all (well maybe a little). Myrnin looked him in the eye and hissed, "You always underestimate me. Don't you know I'm older than you?"

Myrnin twisted, flipping Oliver onto his back. Myrnin turned to give a small chuckle as Oliver got up. They were just seconds from a fight when Amelie appeared, as if from nowhere, between them. She turned away from Oliver and faced Myrnin. Myrnin forgot Oliver in an instant and focused his attention on the real problem. "Where is Claire? What have you done to her?" Anger seeping through every word he spat at her.

"I assure you Myrnin she is alive. And if you want to keep it that way then I suggest you do everything I ask of you. Understand?"

"Where is she?" Myrnin asked, ignoring her question. Amelie's eyes glimmered red for a moment.

"Do you understand, Myrnin?" She repeated the question. Myrnin could see she wasn't going to tell him where Claire was, so the best he could do was keep her alive.

"Yes, I do Amelie."

"Founder." She corrected, and then waited for him to repeat.

"Founder." Myrnin gritted his teeth as he said it. He hated seeing Amelie like this. He hated having her force him to stand by and let her destroy everything. "Now tell me where she is." Amelie didn't even answer him, she simply gestured to Oliver, who then stepped forward. Myrnin withheld the urge to kick him.

"Oliver, send him back to the lab. Oh and by the way Myrnin, Claire's fate rests entirely on how you behave." Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder, which Myrnin shrugged off. Myrnin was about to take a step forward. Amelie's eyes narrowed. He was on thin ice. And he knew it. And if that ice broke, then it would be Claire who would take the plunge. All he could do was leave. For Claire's sake.

…

Back at the lab the others were all looking worried. And for good reason too. They all looked over at him as soon as he opened the portal. He stepped in. They rushed over, mostly worried about Claire. He saw the gothic girl look at his stomach. He looked down himself, only now realising the gaping hole in his shirt, hat was stained with his shirt. It was a shame; it was one of his favourite shirts. But that was meaningless compered to how he felt knowing he had lost Claire once again. No one stopped the Collins boy, not even Myrnin himself, when he grabbed him by the collar. "Where is she?" He growled in Myrnin's face. Myrnin felt all his will and strength bleed out of him as he said it.

"Amelie's taken her."

"Where?" Shane said, giving Myrnin a firm shake.

"I…I don't know." Myrnin sighed, the world was crashing down around him. And what could he do to stop it? If he tried to find her, they would kill her. If he tried to stand against Amelie, they would kill her. Maybe that's exactly what Amelie wanted, for everyone to feel as much pain as she did. And Amelie knew that using Claire was the only way to get to him. He'd proved it too many times. Shane dropped him to the floor. Myrnin didn't bother getting up. What was the point in doing anything? Michael looked down at him in both pity and defiance.

"We will find her?"

"Don't! You can't! They will kill her if we try!" Yelled Myrnin, bursting out of his quiet depression. They all looked ready to argue with him but they were interrupted with a load, aggressive knock on the door. Myrnin could sense they were vampires. He had known this would be coming. Emergency protocol for a blood bank boycott. Amelie's guards were here to take the blood anyway, _by force_. Myrnin turned to look at Shane and Eve; they both looked at him questioningly. He mouthed _"look scared!" _at them. Eve's acting skills may be handy and, judging from her performance in the town's last theatre show, life-saving. Michael looked confused but Myrnin ignored him. Myrnin quickly shoved Shane and Eve to the ground so they were lying on the floor next to each other. He motioned for them to stay there before he went to answer the door.

He opened the door to see three of Amelie's guards getting ready to force the door open. Myrnin put on a smile and faked it for all he had. "Good evening, and to what do I owe the pleasure?" The guard closest to him answered,

"We are here to take the humans. Due to the sudden blood crisis we need to administer emergency portal 127."

"Yes I am familiar with that. I would allow you to take these two." Myrnin gestured to Shane and Eve. "But I assure you, me and my…friend here." Pointing at Michael, "we weren't really planning anything that you weren't going to do anyway. If you understand?"

"Ah so they're your blood you say?" Said the guard. He was obviously not convinced.

"Well no yet of course. You interrupted us just before dinner." Myrnin said. The guard raised an eyebrow. He looked at Shane and Eve, who were both putting on the act of being living blood banks. Eve was quick to speak, addressing the guard, "Please help. Get us out of here!"

"Quiet." Said Michael, half-heartedly. His acting wasn't as convincing but at least they bought it. The guard just gave a weary shrug. He didn't really look in the mood to argue anyway. He just turned and ushered out the rest of them saying, "Come on. There are plenty more humans to find."

The door closed with a small bang. With that they all sighed with relief.


	7. The Machine

Amelie. 

She felt like a real queen. And it felt horrible. Numb. But what else was there. It's better to be feared than loved, that's what her father had always told her. And what Oliver reminded her every day. She was starting to believe it now. She had to do what was right for her kind.

And at that moment, what was right was filing paperwork. She was quickly interrupted by a violent knocking on her door. Without a word one of her guards came in, looking worried and slightly scared. He didn't wait for her to speak. "I'm sorry Maim. This is urgent. We need you to come immediately."

"Can you not tell me what it is first?" Amelie sighed.

"I'm afraid it's a long story and we can't wait. I'll tell you on the way."

…

Amelie was not happy. He'd told her everything. She'd followed him all the way to the underground prison cells. "How could you let this happen?" Amelie asked.

"I told you maim. He completely lost it. She caught her arms on something and started bleeding. Easy target." Replied the guard. He was talking about one of the vampire officers that had been guarding Claire's cell. But he was always so controlled. How could this happen?

"Officer Kingston was one of the most controlled vampires I'd ever seen. Surely you can see how I find this hard to believe."

"I'm sorry Maim. What with being allowed to drink from whoever he liked, he didn't know when to stop. It's just a shame." He sighed. Mainly because they both knew what was going to happen to Officer Kingston.

"Is she-" Amelie began.

"Not yet. We pulled him off just in time. She hasn't got long."

"Well then I guess there's nothing else for it. It's this or we lose a perfectly good prisoner."

Eve. 

Eve watched as Myrnin poured himself a glass of blood, he then stopped, leaving a quarter of the glass empty. He reached into a cupboard and grabbed a small bottle of what looked like very, very, old vodka. He then added it to the blood. Michael flashed over and grabbed his arm as his lips came inches from the glass. Myrnin's eyes flashed red and shot daggers at Michael. Michael cleared his throat and spoke,

"I don't think that's the best idea. No offence but I don't think alcohol is what you need right now." Myrnin simply shook away Michael grasp. He then proceeded to drink it. His eyes were fixed on Michael the whole time. It was as if he inhaled the drink. It was gone in less than a minute. That couldn't be good. He placed the glass down without a word. He had a rim of blood on his top lip. He licked it away with a swift lick of his lips, like a cat. He broke his gaze with Michael to reach down and grab the bottle of vodka. In one swift motion he threw it at Shane. Not to hurt him, just to pass it to him. Shane quickly caught it from where he was sitting on the sofa. Myrnin spoke to Shane with even glancing his way. "No doubt you will need it too. Careful though, it may have little effect on me but I believe that it doesn't bode well with humans." He said it so casually. Like nothing mattered anymore. Eve knew this could only be bad. From what little she knew of Myrnin she knew he had never acted like this in front of her before. For him, this was actually insane.

Eve looked back to Shane who was about to take a sip when Michael wretched the bottle from his hand. Myrnin didn't react, he just sat there. Tortured. He didn't look up when Michael walked over to him. He didn't even flinch when Michael smashed the bottle over his head. Soaking him.

"Snap out of it!" shouted Michael. Then he turned to look at Shane, "Both of you. We can't just sit here and do nothing. There must be something we can do to get Claire back."

"Don't you understand? If we do anything then they will kill her." Myrnin said. Eve could see all the frustration bleeding out of him. Eve finally stood up and joined the argument.

"There must be something. There must be. You must have something we could use against Amelie. Something that wouldn't even give her a chance to fight back."

"What about the machine?" asked Shane. They all turned to look at him. He looked up at them and continued, "Claire told me about it and explained some of the things it could do. There must be some way to use it."

Myrnin got up. He didn't look all too optimistic. But he looked thoughtful. Turning to look at them he smiled, just slightly. "I guess it's time to meet my new brain."

"What do you mean?" asked Michael.

"I haven't seen whose brain is in the Machine yet." Myrnin shrugged. They waited for him to do something. They all jumped as someone materialised out of thin air. It took them seconds to realise who it was. Eve gasped in shock. Michael turned quickly to grab Shane before he did something he would regret.

**Just for the record, I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm pretty much working this as I go along so if you guys have any ideas that you would like me to work in please tell me. But don't tell me any of your ideas that you want to put in your own fanfics (duh), only tell me things that you would want in this story so I'm not stealing ideas you could use in your own stories. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit vague but I'm getting there. I'm a fan of mystery so I attempt to keep my readers guessing. I know you hate that but I just love hearing the reviews where you guys guess. It fills me with joy when no one can guess who it is or what is going to happen. But I think this little mystery I have going is a bit obvious cos who else could Myrnin have taken that would cause them all so much shock. **

**Ok I'm babbling now. What I really want to say the most is that I love all you guys and I love your reviews. Please keep reading. I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Review or post your ideas for this story xx. **


	8. Children

Myrnin.

Myrnin watched as the small girl materialised in front of him. Her hair was a light auburn and fell to her shoulders. Her face still had a childish chubbiness to it, yet she still didn't look too young. She was wearing a skirt with a pink jacket with a hood. She had a face that looked like it should be showing a 100-watt smile. Because of the chip Myrnin had made her face was just stone cold and obedient. She stared straight at Myrnin. Myrnin heard a small gasp from where Eve was standing and turned to see Shane looking like he was ready to stake him with silver. Michael got to him first and held him back. Shane looked as though he was putting up quite a fight. Myrnin looked to see Eve walking up to him looking only a little less angry than Shane. With a quick flash of her hand she slapped him. Myrnin barely even felt it, just touched his cheek in confusion. "What is all this senseless bravado?" He exclaimed.

"That's Alyssa!" Shane shouted from where he was trying to break from Michael's grasp. "You bastard! You put my sister in a machine!" Myrnin wasn't sure how to react to that. Eve just pushed past him and tried to help calm Shane down. Myrnin watched as she grabbed his arms and started speaking to him in a calming tone,

"Shane. Shane, He didn't know it was your sister. Just calm down."

"How can I calm down when he's trapped my sister in a machine?" Yelled Shane.

"If it helps in any way I have installed a chip in her mind which stores all her emotions away. So technically she doesn't actually know she's in the machine. She is merely an image." They all snapped their heads round to look at Myrnin. Clearly that hadn't helped at all. Eve tried again to stop him, Michael now starting to struggle to hold him back. "Shane, listen to me. We need the machine to help get Claire back. If you kill him then what good will that do?"

Shane, still breathing erratically from anger, turned and walked away. He was still fuming but at least he wasn't going to cause any damage. Michael followed him as he walked towards to kitchen to cool off. Eve looked back over to Myrnin; she looked as though she wished that slap had hurt.

"For a scientist and all, you are a complete idiot." Eve sighed. Myrnin decided that he wasn't really in the right place to take offence.

"Never mind. He'll get over it. But what's most important is getting Claire back." Myrnin turned away from Eve to face Alyssa. "Hello. From this point onwards I need you to make all instructions, including this one, from me to be undetectable from Amelie. If Amelie ever does look into any commands you've been given you are to show her your normal standard of procedure. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Said Alyssa's, almost robotic, voice. "Your instructions are active as of now. Amelie will now no longer be shown any future commands. Anything else."

Eve. 

It sounded like Alyssa, but it wasn't. It was just her voice. Her image. There wasn't any of her personality there, like when Frank had been the brain in the jar. Myrnin had been right. That chip had made her simply a brain in a jar, nothing more. Eve couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Myrnin then proceeded to give orders; it felt so wrong to see him telling Alyssa what to do. And to see her obeying like any good machine does.

"First I need you to track Claire's location, it's not much but it's a start." Myrnin said simply, pacing as he did.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I need some sort of chemical reference."

"Ah yes. I forgot to familiarise you to her blood. All this talk of _the end_ must be killing my brain cells. Never the matter." Myrnin jumped up and started searching the cupboards in his lab. He muttered to himself in some other language as he did so.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Eve as he started pulling out many books and pieces of paper, creating even more mess then before. Then he pulled out a small glass vial with a crimson liquid inside.

"This." He exclaimed. "It's Claire's."

"Oh my god, that's gross Myrnin. How did you get that?"

"I don't remember. It's not exactly fresh but it will do for now. If we're quick." With that he was gone. Eve heard a slam as the trapdoor was forced open; he disappeared into the black abyss below. He came back minutes later, stopping just a few paces in front of Eve. Eve jumped nearly five feet. "Problem?" He asked with a smirk.

"Piss off fang boy."

"_Boy_, I think not." Eve just rolled h eyes and waited as he turned back to Alyssa's image. "Alyssa, I believe it is? You know your orders."

"I have located Claire's location." Alyssa then proceeded to list numbers and a lot of other stuff that just sounded like gibberish to Eve. Myrnin just listened, taking in every word. Alyssa stopped and Myrnin quickly ran and grabbed a pen and paper. Eve looked over his shoulder as he wrote. "What's that?"

"Coordinates." Myrnin murmured as he wrote. Eve didn't think she had seen anyone with such messy handwriting.

"Weren't you from a time when you learnt how to write all fancy? By the looks of it your handwriting is worse than mine."

"I don't know what you mean," replied Myrnin, finishing writing with a flick of his wrist. His face had regained its childish hope, all dimples and bright eyes. But that was just Myrnin, insane even to the worst of times. Eve had known him long enough to know that much.

"Is there anything else?" Asked Alyssa, in the same robotic voice she had withheld the whole time. Myrnin thought for a while, placing a finger to his lip.

"Not for now, my pet. You may take your leave." Eve couldn't believe how blatantly he spoke to her. As if she was as old as he was. But that how he spoke to most people, age seemed to hold no thought to him. Eve smiled, making Myrnin look at her in confusion. "Could you please enlighten me, because I'm failing to see what you find so amusing?"

"Have you even talked to a child before?" Eve asked, eyebrows raised. Myrnin realised that she was referring to Alyssa back there.

"That's different. She's the brain in the machine. She's not a child anymore." Myrnin paused. "And if you must know… no I haven't. Not recently that is."

"I can tell. Hmm, Claire would not be happy about that." Eve smirked as Myrnin's face started to contort into a look of worry.

"Why?" He asked quickly.

"Didn't you know? Claire's always loved kids. Being with you she'll probably want to adopt when she's older."

"Really? Impossible, Claire's an academic. She wouldn't be thinking of those things yet. Would she?" Eve burst out laughing. She clutched her sides for the insane giggles that were escaping her lips. "What's so funny?"

"Your face. I was joking. That was priceless!" Eve said through her giggles. Myrnin gave a nervous chuckle, one side of his mouth pulling up in a crooked smile. His face now starting to look slightly relieved.

"Yeah, hilarious."

**Did you guess it? **

**I would just like to say again in case you missed it in the last chapter. If you have any ideas for what could happen in **_**this**_** story, please feel free to tell. At the moment I can't think of what to do next so ideas are greatly encouraged. I know how I want to end it but I'm unsure of how to get there. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you for reading. xxx**


	9. Newcomer

Amelie. 

"Go after her, immediately!" Amelie shouted down the phone, ordering her guards on the other end. Oliver stepped forward from behind her and carefully plucked the phone from her fingers.

"Forget that order, I believe I have a better arrangement for her. Wait a moment." He covered the speaker with his hand and looked at Amelie. She was amazed by what he had just said. They needed to get Claire back. Without her there was no way they were going to be able to stop a full on riot from the glass house members and, more importantly, Myrnin. He smiled in explanation, "I was thinking we could have a little more fun with this." With that he placed the phone to his ear and spoke with a wide grin, "You still there? Good, you are to tell the blood banks that Myrnin and the Glass house residence can no longer be provided blood donations."

"'I'm sorry sir but I only take orders from the founder." Amelie could hear the person say on the other end. Oliver held out the phone to her, eyebrows raised and waiting. Amelie hesitated for a moment. Then, in one swift motion, she took the phone from his hand and placed it to her ear. It took minutes of silence before she finally said,

"Do it."

Myrnin. 

Alyssa appeared again, not many hours after he had given her the first order. Shane was still keeping his distance, but even Myrnin could see the clenching of his fists and the tightening of his jaw when he saw her. Myrnin stood from where he had been sitting to face Alyssa.

"What be the problem my dear?" He asked kindly. Alyssa's metallic voice replied,

"Claire's location has changed. It keeps changing; she is heading towards us this very instant."

"What? How?" the others chorused.

"I'm afraid I do not know that information but she is travelling at an extremely rapid rate. She's heading towards here at least 100 miles per hour." Alyssa said blankly. Everyone fell silent as it sank in. It was as if they had all read each other's thoughts. She had been turned. Myrnin was sure of it. There was a possibility that she had commandeered a vehicle but it was unlikely she would've been able to get one ,let alone drive that fast. Myrnin couldn't decide how he felt about that. There was no way she would've chosen to be like that of her own accord. But Myrnin couldn't help the surge of joy that the thought of her being like him filled him with. She would finally be like him, and be able to be with him. Forever. And protected. He had always worried about her. No matter how much strength she had how much determination. She was still so vulnerable. Humans were so easily killed. It was almost ridiculous. Now she was immune to most of them. She was safe. And she had now broke free and was heading their way.

Myrnin snapped out of his trance as Alyssa carried on telling them something else. "I have also come to tell you that my sensors have picked up that there has been a new vampire entering through the borders. Do you wish for this information to be open with the Founder?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It depends." Myrnin stammered. He didn't have a clue who that could be. It could be someone who would side with Amelie. Or it could be someone useful. Either way it was better if Myrnin went to see who it was himself. He sighed and told her, "Yes, keep it a hidden from Amelie until I say otherwise." Alyssa simply nodded and disappeared. Myrnin went a grabbed his coat and hat, readying him to find this Mystery person before Amelie did. He then turned to look at the rest of them, all looking dumbstruck. He didn't have time for this.

"Michael. I need you to accompany me to find this person. You two can stay here. I advise that you prepare some blood." Shane's head snapped up, shooting daggers at him. Myrnin put up his hands, "Just a thought. If, what I'm sure we are all thinking, has happened then it's not a bad idea."

With that he grabbed another one of his coats and hat and flung it at Michael. Michael put them on hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"Well I need to go see who this person is and it would be much appreciated if I had another vampire along with me to make sure I don't die." Eve let out a sarcastic chuckle,

"Sometimes it amazes me how much you care." With a cheeky smile Myrnin tilted his hat to her.

…

Myrnin and Michael walked along the desert ground. They could see a figure in the distance, getting closer every minute. A few minutes later and they could clearly see it was a woman. Myrnin recognized her face. But it couldn't be. It had to. Who else could it be? Her hair was black and cut short and straight. Her fridge was just above her eyes. She wore a very extravagant hat on her head. She saw him and a dazzling smile spread across her lips. Which Myrnin didn't care to return. She opened her arms wide, welcoming a hug. Myrnin stopped just a few feet away, leaving her hanging. "Weapons." Myrnin stated blankly.

"Why don't you trust me?" She asked in her smooth voice, as if she thought that would work on him.

"Hand them over. I have learnt from experience that you can't be trusted with weapons." With a sigh she took off her jacket whish was filled with guns and stakes and other weapons. She threw it to the floor at his feet. "That's it."

"Why do I not believe you?" Said Myrnin, stepping forward. She held out her arms and smirked. Myrnin patted her down, quickly. He found guns tucked into both of her boots. Vial of silver nitrate tapped and padded inside her shirt. And he looked around to see something protruding out of the back of her baggy jeans. "You have _got_ to be joshing me?"

"You can never be too careful." She said sweetly. Myrnin pulled up the back of her shirt slightly to see she had tucked handgun into the back of her jeans. With his thumb and forefinger he pulled it out a tossed it to the ground. She laughed slightly and put her arms down. "Now can I have a hug?" She didn't wait for an answer, just simply wrapped her arms around him. He remained still and waited for her to let go. She pulled back and looked at Michael who looked taken aback by the whole situation. "So who's this? Your boyfriend?" She laughed mockingly.

"Very funny Eron, but you of all people should know where I stand." She smiled and was about to take another step closer to him, but he put a hand out to stop her. "That doesn't mean I'm not already taken." He said quickly, halting her in her tracks. She crossed her arms and leaned back on her heels.

"Who then?"

"I'm sure you'll meet her soon. She should be at my lab by now." Myrnin replied.

"Good, I can't wait to meet her. So what trouble have you got yourself into this time?"

"I could ask you the same question?"

"Come on Myrnin, you attract trouble like a moth to a flame."

"Strange because it only ever seemed that way when I was around you." Myrnin was starting to get tired of this. He sighed; it was time to get to the point. "Amelie has allowed vampires to hunt free."

"I would've thought you'd jump right on that band wagon."

"I would, until recently. Anyways, I need your help. We need to get Amelie to change things back to the way they were."

"Sure I'll help you out. Anything for you Myrnin. And it would be so great to see Amelie again. I haven't seen my sister in so long."


	10. Eron

**Just so you know Eron is pronounced Air-en. Not like how you pronounce Aaron. My friend made that mistake and I'm just making sure you don't.**

Claire.

The silence was almost painful. Shane had left as soon as he saw her. Eve had tried to get a conversation going but Claire didn't feel up to talking. Claire wished she could just wake up. And it would all be just a nightmare. But she couldn't. This was real. And she was a vampire. Claire could feel the dull burn in her throat and rose from her seat to find Myrnin's fridge. Eve looked at her as she got up but quickly understood. Claire poured herself a cup of….Cranberry juice. That's what it was. Cranberry juice. It wasn't that Claire found it disgusting, considering her new lifestyle, she just didn't want to think that she was drinking someone's blood. It tasted delicious. So sweet. Yet with that metallic spark to it which may have tasted awful had she been human.

Claire heard the door open. Claire rushed to see who it was, like she didn't already know. Straight away she saw him and enveloped him in a hug. She pulled away to plant an eager kiss on his lips. He tasted sweeter than the blood that was, most likely, still on her own lips. He seemed to sigh against her lips, relived. His hands entangled themselves in her hair, pulling her closer.

"I think I may vomit." Said an unfamiliar voice. Claire pulled away, opening her eyes slowly to see a woman standing just a few steps behind Myrnin. Claire looked back at Myrnin to see him looking very annoyed. He breathed a calming sigh and turned to face the stranger woman.

"Eron, this is Claire. The girl I told you about." Myrnin said.

"As I can see. Hello Claire, I'm Eron, me and Myrnin used to…know each other." She smiled shooting a glance at Myrnin. She held out her hand to Claire, which Claire took slowly. Eron shook her hand and then walked away to look at the many books that were in Myrnin's lab. "You haven't changed a bit have you Myrnin."

"I could say the same for you." Myrnin said. He followed her as she stroked the book spines. He watched her as if he wasn't sure if she might suddenly find a way of killing him with a book. Or he was just worried she might hurt the books. She looked around again and looked at Myrnin's old chalkboard. It was currently covered in equations from a long forgotten experiment. She ran over as her eyes darted over the equations. "For someone so smart you do make the stupidest of mistakes. That is wrong." She pointed at the board. She then rubbed it out with her hand and grabbed a piece of chalk to change it. Myrnin watched intently. He then slapped himself on the forehead.

"Idiot. How did I miss that?" He said, amazed by himself. Eron just smiled and said,

"What would you do without me?" Claire couldn't help but step forward, wrapping an arm around Myrnin. Claire didn't like the way she looked at him. Myrnin took one look at Claire and wrapped his own arm around her. No one had noticed Michael and Eve watching them. Siting together on Myrnin's sofa. Eron looked over at Eve and her eyes shone a bright red. Myrnin quickly grabbed Eron's arm. He turned to Claire, giving her a small nod. That was all Claire needed to know. Claire made a break for it, rushing to the kitchen and grabbing the nearest blood bag. Claire took note that they were starting to run low on supplies. Claire didn't hesitate to throw to bag to Myrnin who had a reassuring and restraining hand on Eron's shoulder. He grabbed the bag out of thin air, not taking his eyes off Eron. Michael had got up to stand in front of Eve. Eron managed to peel her eyes away from eve to look at Myrnin, the blood bag in his hand. She nearly tore his hand off as she grabbed it. She quickly bit down and drank. Myrnin watched until he was sure she wasn't going to pounce on anyone. Claire looked over and gave him a quick heads up,

"Stocks are low."

"I'll go. I'm the least likely to be killed." Said Myrnin simply, once again grabbing his coat and pulling it on. Claire wasn't letting him go that quick. Just as he was about to reach out for the door she flashed over and stood between him and the door. He looked surprised for a moment then smiled. Claire gave him a mischievous grin; maybe being vampire _did_ have its advantages.

"Be back soon." Claire said softly, she would've said _be safe _too but she was quickly cut off by Myrnin's lips on hers. Soft. No longer cold to her anymore. It was a quick kiss. But it left her wanting more. She prayed he would actually take her advice and be back soon.

He gave her one last parting smile and Claire stepped out the way to let him through. The door shut with a small click, leaving Claire to face her friends again and not to mention the new girl. They talked for a while as Claire sat on the sofa. Eron didn't talk much to them, more like watched in amusement as they all chatted amongst themselves. It wasn't really about much in particular. Claire wasn't really listening; she was too busy trying to keep her eyes open. She felt so tired after everything that had happened. And, sure enough, minute's later sleep took her in a dark black wave.

Shane. 

Shane watched s Claire's eyes closed slowly. Unlike humans her chest didn't rise and fall slowly in sleep. Just remained still. Like the dead.

Well that's what she was anyways. Or at least that's what he told himself. He felt his heart break just a little when he thought of her being a vampire. The very thing he had _never_ wanted. Shane could almost feel the migraine coming on. Everything was going so fast and all at once. Claire and Myrnin. The house burning down. Claire being kidnapped, _again. _Claire being turned. And now this new vamp that looked almost as crazy as Myrnin. Only with more toned down clothing. But he had to admit he outfit did have a travellers vibe. Her jeans were baggy and patched up in places where they had been ripped. Shane had already seen the billowing hat she had been wearing minutes ago, that was nearly five time the size of her head. She was wearing a pirate style shirt, only less dirty. It was long and puffed out at the sleeves and came complete with a huge brown belt. Shane couldn't really tell if it all went well together, he was a dude. He didn't really care if his jeans were the right shade of blue to go with his t-shirt.

He watched as Claire slept. He distantly heard Eve say something about _hitting the sack_ but he wasn't really listening. He just saw eve and Michael find a comfortable spot on the floor and lay down their quilts and bedcovers. In a matter of minutes they were all set for the night. Shane didn't feel like sleeping. How could he? He just watched Claire sleep. He even walked over a pulled a blanket over her. He knew she didn't need it but he still felt the urge to take care of her. Even though what she had become threatened to make his insides churn. He kneeled by her side and pushed a loose strand of hair from her face. If she hadn't been so still and pale he could've been fooled into thinking she was still living. He hadn't noticed he had been watched until he felt a cool breath on the back of his neck.

"Fancy some? It'll calm the mind." She held out one of small two bottles of century-old whiskey. Shane took it gladly and got up from where he was kneeling. He took a sip, embarrassed to have shown such weakness in front of a bloodsucker. Especially one he didn't know. (Yet taking a bottle of Alcohol from one was perfectly legit in his mind.) He sank down on the other end of the sofa while the new vamp, Eron, jumped and landed stretched out on Myrnin's armchair. "You really do like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But it's too late now, she doesn't want me."

"You feel better eventually. There's always someone else. I've lived long enough to know there's no such thing as a soul mate." She said, chugging back the last of her whiskey in one quick gulp.

"Sure I will." Shane said, they both knew he didn't believe her but she had that look on her face that said that she knew he wasn't anyway. "So how do you know Myrnin?"

"Do you want the short story or the complicated one?"

"Depends on how many drink there are left?" He said, and shot her a smile. She flashed up and came back with a whole box full. Shane's eyes widened as he looked at it all. "Since when does crazy drink this much?"

"He doesn't, that's why they are all still here. It's not like he's going to miss them." She smirked and threw Shane another bottle, then proceeding to open one for herself. She sat back down. Shane suddenly remembered the question he asked her. "Come on then, spill."

"Not much to say really. He became friends with my sister. Then when we grew older we were together for a while. Until he left me." Shane looked at her, as in really _looked. _He hadn't really seen her as anyone more than just another vamp. But in an instant Shane realised see had been in exactly the same position he was in now. He could see it in her face when she talked about it.

A few more drinks later and Shane was starting to feel the impact. It had only been ten minutes since they had opened the first drinks. He and Eron had been talking for a while and suddenly they heard a slam as the door opened. Hearing the sound was like getting his head split in two. He could already hear everyone springing to life. Claire was up in a flash and so was Michael. Eve as her usual groggy self when it came to getting up but she was much more awake than usual. They were all on full alarms except Eron who was still lounging on the armchair. She swings her legs off the arm and her leather boots land on the floor with a heavy thud. We all turn to look at a very distressed and angry looking Myrnin.

"It seems you will be of use to us Eron." He said through his teeth.

"I never planned to be anything less." She smiled.


	11. Trust

**I'm so sorry this one took so long. I had major writers block and I couldn't find the will power to write. But eventually I told myself, just sit down, get a lollipop and start writing. So that's exactly what I did. **

**I'm afraid there's more bad news though. I'm going on holiday during the summer and I wouldn't be posting for a few weeks because the internet would cost loads. I'm so sorry and I'll try and spend some of my holiday thinking about my story so I can get straight into writing as soon as I get back. **

Claire. 

"What happened?" Claire asked. Myrnin was sitting beside her on the sofa. Claire held his hand trying to calm him down. He sighed, his eyebrows finally pulling apart.

"They said that we cannot get any more blood donations." Everyone looked at each other. Things just kept getting worse and worse. "No wonder no one has come to get you get. Their planning to turn us against each other. They know that without blood we will soon have to give in to more conventional methods. Especially now Claire has been turned."

The silence rang out through them. It was as if the room was slowly getting smaller, waiting to suffocate them. Claire was already starting to feel the burn of thirst. What would she do when they ran out of blood? No matter how much Claire tried to pretend everything was alright, there was no way she could cover up fangs and bright red eyes. Claire remembered seeing only three pints left in the fridge. That wouldn't even last them the whole day. Even as Claire looked at Myrnin she could tell he was on edge himself. Eron eventually broke the silence.

"And now you want me to pretend that I'm on my sister's side so I can secretly smuggle you blood. Nice plan. I like it." She agreed as if he had told her himself.

"Thank you Eron, you have taken all the fun out of me telling you my brilliant plan myself." Said Myrnin, giving her a small smile.

"My pleasure, reading minds is my speciality. And trickery is my second. On that note I believe it would be a good idea to pay my sister a visit don't you?" smiled Eron. Her smile was strange, it made you want to like her yet it had that secretive twist that reminded you not to trust her. Eron's gaze suddenly changed, she was looking just behind Claire. At Michael. "You better get him something to drink. He's already holding his breath."

They all turned around. Michael's eyes had already tinted red. Eve was the first up and ran to get a blood bag. Claire got up to stand next to Michael. As soon as she did Myrnin and Shane were both there with her. Out of nowhere Michael's arm shot out, grabbing a blood bag that seemed to come from nowhere. Their heads shot round to see Eve had thrown the blood bag from the door. Michael bit into it desperately. His eyes glistened red then in the blink of an eye they receded back to blue. Michael dropped the empty bag, looking apologetic. Now they were down to two bags. And Myrnin and Claire were hours from needing them. Myrnin turned to Eron saying,

"You had better go, now. We are going to need more blood and soon."

"Whatever" She said, giving him a lazy salute. She was gone in a flash with only slam of the door to prove she hadn't just disappeared.

Amelie. 

Amelie couldn't believe her eyes. She almost felt the urge to rub her eye to make sure they weren't playing tricks. She hadn't seen her sister in centuries. Now there she was, smiling at her.

"Hello Amelie. It's been too long." Eron said, taking a step closer to where Amelie was sitting at her desk. Her movement made the guard nearby tense, and for good reason. Eron was one of the most untrustworthy people you could think of. You never knew whose side she was on.

"Yes it has." Amelie then turned to the guard. "Check her for weapons."

"_Jesu,_ doesn't nobody trust me," exclaimed Eron with a smile.

"No." Amelie replied firmly. The guard walked up to Eron and patted her down, first starting at her legs then quickly and surely making his way up to her arms. As soon as he was eye-level with her she shot him a smile and a wink. Amelie just rolled her eyes and carried on talking. "So what brings you here?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I think it's time I settled down." She shrugged.

"You never 'settle down'."

"True."

"Then why did you come?"

"I felt like it." Said Eron, she walked over to the seat in front of Amelie's desk and sat down, putting her booted feet up on the desk. "So can I stay or what?" Amelie paused for a moment in thought. Eron was always a mystery to her; she could never figure her out. Eron had always been that way in everything she did. She liked to do everything; she dabbled in art, music, even science. Well science was only her muse when she was chasing after Myrnin. But no matter what he did she never settled down, never stuck to one thing. That's why she was so untrustworthy. She could be on your side one moment then get bored and change sides. She only stuck with something while she was entertained. "So am I living in this town or not?"

"I guess so. But mark my words, I'll be watching you."

"You talk like I can't be trusted." Eron smirked.

"You can't." Amelie stated. It was harsh but true. And Eron knew it.

Eron. 

It was a day before Eron was actually left to her own devices. By which time she knew she had to pay a visit to the _blood bank_. It's a good thing she didn't need blood bags herself otherwise it would look suspicious if she took extra. Considering it, it was suspicious that she would want blood bags at all. Eron found herself intrigued by the idea. She had never seen anything like it. It was strange walking into the hospital and _asking_ for blood. It didn't take long to get it but as soon as she had it she was straight to Myrnin's. _And they said I wasn't trustworthy, _she thought as she walked towards the chaos she could hear coming from inside Myrnin's lab.

Claire. 

Myrnin had forced Claire to drink the last blood bag two hours ago. Myrnin had gone the longest without blood and Claire could already see he was on edge. He kept muttering madly, asking where Eron could be. Even Claire could feel a dull burn in her throat.

One hour later and Claire knew that if Eron didn't bring them blood soon they were taking a one-way trip on the crazy train. Shane and Eve had gone into the next room a few minutes ago. Well, more like forced to. Claire sat beside Myrnin and tightly gripped his hand. Claire could feel the slight tremors as he tried desperately to keep control. His eyes were growing redder by the minute. Michael was standing not too far away, just watching, making sure Myrnin didn't snap. But even Michael couldn't help the red shine in his eyes. They were all slowly losing it. And they had two living, breathing friends who they could kill if they didn't hold on. Myrnin didn't have long and they all knew it. It had been about 18 hours since he'd drank anything. He would've been fine if there weren't two humans in the next room. Claire hadn't noticed but Myrnin's grip had become tighter and tighter. She didn't notice until she heard an auditable snap and pain shot through her hand. Myrnin flinched in shock and let go. Michael ran forward to look at Claire's hand. Claire could already feel her bones snapping into place. And god was it painful. But Claire's hand wasn't the problem. Claire heard a ripping sound and looked to see Myrnin had torn into the sofa arm with his nails. His fangs had snapped down and his eyes glistened red. He spasmed and fell from the sofa, falling into a heap on the floor. He was fighting against himself. Claire could see it.

Myrnin got up in a flash. Michael was about to tackle him when…..Myrnin seemed to do it for him. One moment he was running next his legs gave out and he was flat on the ground. Claire ran to him and tried to calm him down, he wouldn't stop thrashing. Michael joined her in trying to get Myrnin to stop but it was a useless effort. Myrnin suddenly growled, deep in his throat. He'd snapped. Now instead of fighting himself, he was fighting Claire and Michal, who were still trying to hold his arms. Michael immediately tried to pin him but Myrnin threw him off. Claire jumped in quick to help Michael grabbing Myrnin from where he was now standing over Michael. She grasped his arms and pulled them behind his back. Myrnin pulled from her grasp a spun; he kneeled down low with his leg out, sending Clare toppling to the floor. Michael flashed over to help her up. They both stood together between Myrnin and the room where Shane and Eve were. Myrnin ran at them. Claire and Michael grabbed him and pulled him to the ground, thrashing and hissing.

Then the door opened. Claire didn't risk looking, concentrating on keeping Myrnin down. Then she heard Eron's voice, accompanied with quick footsteps. "Dear god Myrnin. You never were good with control were you?"

Claire only saw Eron when she pushed Michael away, holding out a blood bag towards Myrnin. She ripped off the top and poured it into Myrnin's mouth. Myrnin calmed and slowly grabbed the bag from her hands and sucked out the last remains. Eron then reached into her bag and tossed Claire and Michael a bag each. Claire was pleased to have finally had her thirst quenched. Myrnin still laid there on the floor, breathing deep, unnecessary breaths. Eron held out a hand to help him up. He grabbed her hand but made no effort to get up. He held her arm for a moment and looked at her, complete gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Thank you." H said simply, but it was enough. And it spoke for all of them. Claire knew that she and Michael alone would never have been able to hold of Myrnin for much longer and it wouldn't have been long until Eve and Shane would've had to fight off all three of them.

Myrnin soon dropped his gaze and got up. They all felt a surge of calm knowing one of their obstacles had been defeated and they could once again focus on getting their town back.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If I feel up to it I'll try and write one more chapter before I leave. Otherwise this is goodbye for a few weeks. **

**Keep reading xxx**


	12. Russian Roulette

**Hi everyone. I'm finally back! But alas, not for long. After this is posted I'll be gone for another week. I'm going to try my hardest to write as much as I can and possibly write two chapters in the two day I have left. Remember I'm still kinda in writers block so I'm just going with it. I'm planning for a hopefully good ended so bear with me. **

Claire. 

Now the crisis was over it was time to get planning. They were all sitting, thinking and talking over ideas but most would end in them getting killed, or worse. Myrnin was pacing, a frown set in his face so hard Claire worried it might get stuck there. Eron seemed the only one who wasn't interested (not surprisingly.) She sat on Myrnin's ancient armchair with one leg hooked over the arm, looking blissfully uninterested that the others around her were talking life or death. Even after Myrnin had explained everything! Claire couldn't decide if she liked Eron or not. She was unreliable, sure. But she was on their side in this. Sure, that could change in a heartbeat but Claire couldn't help the fact that she had just stopped Myrnin from ripping out Shane and Eve's throats. But at that moment Claire resented Eron's relaxed expression.

"Eron?" Claire said, making her look up from examining her already perfect nails. But Claire thought she probably just needed something to do so as not to fall asleep. "Any ideas?" Eron's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Well, let me just ask your pretty little friend something." She said then turned to look at Shane. "Your sister, would she have done anything for you?"

Shane's head snapped up to look at her; he had her to have asked Michael when she said _Pretty little friend._ Claire saw hi quickly register what she had said. She saw something flare up inside him slightly, his eyebrows knotting briefly. Then he slowly subdued it enough to answer her with a shrug. Eron took that as a yes. "So if she saw you in any kind of trouble, she would help you, right? At all cost?"

Claire didn't like at all here this was going. Claire could hear Myrnin turn sharply in the middle of pacing. Well she said heard him turn, more like heard the sound of his Mardi Gras beads tapping against each other as he spun. "That's brilliant! Of course it's risky but if we pull it off then we could get just the upper hand we need. Eron I could kiss you." He didn't obviously, he knew better, or at least wasn't hyped up enough to be that crazy. But from the look on his face he looked close to it. Eve just stared up at them in confusion.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on, you lost me."

"No we haven't. You're right there." Said Myrnin, in all seriousness. "However if you mean to say you don't understand what we are talking about then it's quite simple. The only reason Alyssa isn't showing any normal emotions is because I placed a chip which stores all her emotions inside, making her obedient and reliable to run the town's borders and other functions. Eron has suggested we take that chip out and place Shane in a situation which would cause Alyssa to protect him, thus stopping Amelie enough for us to get to her."

"Translation?" Eve said.

"They want to use me as bait, so my sister will save me using whatever weird power being in that _machine_ gives her. Which will mean she will take down Amelie for a while so we can beat some sense into her. Sure, I'll do it." Shane shrugged, as if it was nothing, his face just empty and expressionless.

"To hell you will." Shouted Claire. "We're not using you as bait, there has to be another way."

"Damn straight." Eve, now standing, her Goth make-up was gone, due to Myrnin's lack of cupboard space and the rush to get out of their freshly roasted house. Even so she looked pretty fierce. Her hands were on her hips, looking angrily from Shane, to Myrnin, to Eron. Claire tried to give them the same look of stubborn disagreement but she didn't think she was quite pulling it off as well as Eve. Michael had joined Eve's side, a silent agreement to their cause. Myrnin out his hands up calmingly,

"I never said he'd be going alone. Eron could easily escort him there, telling her she found him up to no good. Honestly it wouldn't be much of a hard lie for you Collins." He shot a quick glance over to Shane, who didn't even bother to answer. "He's the perfect candidate. Amelie won't kill Claire or Michael. Maybe not even me. But Eve and Shane are the only two that she would kill; the rest of us would probably just get locked up. And what help would that be to any of us. Especially me, I don't care too much for those prison standard clothes. They are too itchy and plain. And of course I would miss my-" He was interrupted by Eron's swift slap round the back of the head. Not enough to hurt but enough to get him back on subject. "That was quite unnecessary. As I was saying before, they are the only two Amelie would execute as an example. And of them too I believe Shane would make a greater impact on Alyssa."

"But how do you know Alyssa will be able to stop Amelie?" Asked Claire.

"Well Ada was strong enough to detain me; therefore all Alyssa needs is a little motivation. I told you before with Ada, she can do anything. It's whether she knows she can. If Alyssa knows her true power then is faced with the prospect of her brother being most savagely murdered, do you even think that she would hesitate to use that power?" Claire had to admit he had a point. But they just couldn't use Shane as bait. But by the look on Shane's face, it looked like he'd already decided for them. But Claire wasn't going down without a fight. No matter what had happened between them Claire still cared about him.

"I'm not sure about this. I still think it's too risky," Said Michael, running a hand through his perfectly curled hair.

"But it's the only way." Shane's voice cut the air like a knife- a sharp one. His voice was frustrated and resigned. "Just let me do this. It's about the only thing I'm useful for at the moment."

"But we can't just-" started Claire but Shane cut her off.

"Yes you can. If this is what I have to do to…. Get things back to normal, then I'll do it. And don't try to stop me." Claire opened her mouth to protest but Eron interrupted her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him safe. Trust me." That was the most sincere thing Eron had ever said. Or at least it sounded that way. But even so, those last two words made all the eye brows in the room raise. "Harsh, but I will keep him safe. Amelie's not that much older than me. I can hold her off long enough to get him out if anything goes wrong."

"You ought to be armed as well, non-lethal of course." Myrnin suggested.

"I'll bring my own." She flashed over to the table, where she had left her small shoulder bag. She pulled out a very old-fashioned revolver. In another flash she was back in the armchair. Twirling the gun in her hand with a huge grin on her face. She opened the cage with a click and dropped the bullets into her hand. She then placed them in her pocket, all but one, which she slid randomly back in the cage. She clicked it into place and spun the cage playfully. Her eyes then flashed to Myrnin. She pointed the gun his way, he didn't flinch, a gun would simply mean a few minutes healing for him. "Russian roulette?" Eron asked, as if asking if he wanted to play monopoly. She added in a cheeky wink which made Claire feel a short burst of jealousy. She didn't like the way Eron looked at Myrnin. Myrnin just gave her a half demented smile. But Claire stopped him right in his tracks.

"Do you really think this is the best time to be blowing each other's brains out? Really?"

"Very true there is much work to do. Maybe later." Myrnin said.


	13. Ready

**This is going to be my last chapter before I have to leave for a week. I'm very sorry and I hope you guys don't all completely forget my story by then if you haven't already. **

Claire. 

It was time. Myrnin was working on the machine, pushing buttons and staring at things while wearing his ridiculous steam-punk goggles. With a click and slight hissing sound a small door opened inside the machine. Inside was a glass jar filled with some sort of green liquid and… a brain. Claire resisted the urge to cringe. She, Myrnin and Eron had been the only ones allowed (By Myrnin) to be there to help if needed. Claire wished she hadn't come now. But she didn't trust Eron alone with Myrnin.

Myrnin opened up the glass casket. He held out his hand behind him. Without him having to say anything Claire gave him the needle. He very carefully reached into the liquid. He quickly found the chip, which was tiny. Claire almost missed it but there it was, embedded inside the pink muscle. Myrnin angled the needle so the tip pressed down somewhere on the chip- most likely the off switch. When he did he pulled his hand out quickly and closed the casket. At the keyboard part of the machine Eron started hitting the buttons Myrnin told her to. Even Claire had to admit that was her job. Myrnin had listed about 30 buttons she had to press in a specific order, and Claire couldn't argue that Eron was best for remembering that. Claire watched as the Machine gave a load hum. Then it was suddenly accompanied by a girl's load shouting, emanating from every speaker in the room.

"Where am I? What's going on? Mom? Dad? Shane?" It was Alyssa's voice. Claire had seen Alyssa before, she had to admit she wasn't happy about it, but what could she do. Claire's heart broke to hear Alyssa's frightened peas. "Can someone please tell me what's happening?"

"Alyssa just stay calm. We are here to help you." Said Eron, calm and kind. Myrnin then pulled out a leaver, which to Claire looked like a detached handbrake. With a soft buzz from the machine Alyssa's 2D image appeared. She looked just as scared as she had sounded. Myrnin stepped away from the machine to stand in front of her, doing his best impression of fatherly smile he could. Alyssa looked at him and backed away, obviously noticing the dead pale skin.

"What's going on? If you dare try and snack on my neck I swear my Dad will kick your ass. And probably drive a stake through it once he's done." Claire could see her resemblance to Shane, only the effect was somewhat ruined by her wide frightened eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Said Myrnin casually.

"Myrnin!" Claire warned. Eron moved forwards, pushing Myrnin out the way. She looked at Alyssa and spoke,

"Never mind him. He enjoys scaring children. But we need you to listen to us." Then Eron explained everything. Alyssa listened intently, her face falling with every word Eron said. By the end she looked paralyzed in her own world of amazement and horror and sadness. Eron finished by telling her. "All this might look bad now, but trust me. As you are now there is nothing you can't do. Right Myrnin?"

"Quite. Off course she can't do everything, but with the right motivation and power she could be stronger than any human or vampire." Myrnin relied, matter-of-factly.

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Because one day, knowing this information might be useful to you." Myrnin stated. "And us."

Hours later and the plan was ready, most of that time had been helping Alyssa get used to her new form. Claire still didn't like this one bit. They were going to have Shane taken to Amelie by Eron, and then Myrnin would send a message to Alyssa telling her where the crisis was happening. Of course he would make sure to tell her to detain Amelie, not kill her, and the same went for Eon. But anyone else was free to be slaughtered. Claire didn't like having to use Alyssa as a killing/ attacking machine. But what was the use in fighting it. They all knew this was the only plan so far that was the least likely to get them killed.

They were all ready, armed and waiting. The only one who didn't know their plan was Alyssa herself. Eron had her gun and Shane at her side. Eve ran up to Shane first and wrapped him in what must've been a bone breaking hug. Once he managed to pry her off he turned to Michael, they both shared a manly nod. Shane then looked to her, unsure. Claire walked to him and pulled him into a tight hug. She even felt him sigh softly; like he was glad she still cared. Claire couldn't help but say, "Be careful."

They pulled away and Claire walked backwards to stand back next to Myrnin. Eron shrugged and clapped her hands together. "Let's go, shorty." Even though she was only a few inches taller than him. Eron slapped her hand on Shane's back, guiding him towards the door. All that was left to do now was wait.

Eron. 

Eron felt slightly jealous of Shane just then. Having people who cared and worried for you. She'd never had that, not in a very long time at least. She supposed that was her own fault. With a clap of her hands she and Shane were off. They walked there, for lack of a car that wouldn't give away their true intentions. Eron was wearing her (Myrnin's) tattered old trench coat, gloves and her own wide-rimmed black hat.

…

Amelie didn't look happy when she opened the door to see Eron standing there. But Eron simply flashed one of her most dazzling smiles and moved so Amelie could see Shane. Eron held her hand firm on his shoulder as he pretended to be fighting her off. "I found him trying to break into the blood supplies at that blood place." Amelie didn't hesitate to pull them into her office. As soon as she did she turned on Shane, her hand clasped around his neck. As she did, Eron slowly reached into the baggy pockets of her trench coat. All she had to do was send Myrnin a text. It didn't matter what it said. As soon as she did they'd know it's time. With a quick press of buttons she'd sent the text. Hand still in her pocket she tried to stay looking nonchalant. Now that was done all she had to do was buy them time.

"You'll regret that, Collins." Amelie said, so cool and quiet it could've been a whisper. Then from behind her Oliver stepped out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think this would best be done in public view." Oliver said. Eron saw her chance, stepping forward to face Oliver.

"Since when did you run this town?" She said, smiling her nastiest of smiles.

"He doesn't. I do." Stated Amelie, cold and firm.

"Doesn't look like it to me. I've been here a while and already I've heard talk that Oliver has been the one doing all the decision making in this town. I've got to admit Amelie; you've lost quite a lot of your back bone since I last saw you. A few centuries ago you wouldn't have been caught dead with him. Now you're practically letting him run this town." Amelie wavered a little at her speech. Eron had always known what to say at times like this. Amelie didn't like having her power questioned. Especially when it involved Oliver.

"I make the decisions in my town. And my word is the one that's final." Amelie still held Shane by the throat, but not enough to kill him. Just enough to keep him where he was.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it to me." Eron lifted her hand to examine her nails casually. But Amelie didn't have a chance to answer that. The dark 2D image of Alyssa had appeared just a few feet away. Amelie and Oliver looked at her in shock. Alyssa looked from Amelie to her hand, which was still griping Shane's neck.

"Get the hell off my brother you bitch."

**Sorry it's not very good but it's the best I could do in such a short space of time. **


	14. Your Song

**Sorry it's been so long. I wish I could've brought my laptop with me on holiday but oh well. Most of you have probably forgotten this story now so I'm only really carrying on with this story so I don't feel guilty about quitting. **

**All those who are still reading, enjoy. Xx**

Claire. 

They waited. Claire stood beside Myrnin. He had his arm around her but he seemed somewhat distracted. Claire couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion in his face but he looked thoughtful. She also realised he looked sad as well. Like a child who had lost their favourite toy.

"What's the matter?" Claire asked softly. He looked down at her and didn't answer her. Instead he took her face in his hand and kissed her. But this wasn't just any kiss. It was sweet, passionate and filled with sadness, she could almost feel it radiating out of him. He kissed her like it was the last time he ever would. His hands stroked their way down to her hips like it was the last time he would ever touch her. When they finally broke apart he pulled her into a fierce hug. His hand stroked her hair softly.

Their embrace was interrupted by the sound of Myrnin's cell phone. He quickly checked it and then gave them the nod meaning it was time. He was gone in a flash. The only way of them knowing where he had gone was the slam of the heavy metal trapdoor leading to the machine's underground cave. They all knew what he gone to do. Very soon he was going to tell Alyssa that Shane had been captured, then tell her that she was the only one who could save him (Probably true) but she must not kill Amelie or Eron. Anyone else was fine. Not that Claire expected her to take advantage of that.

…

After what seemed like decades of waiting came the second text from Eron. It was go time. Myrnin quickly opened a portal. Instantly the swirling black vortex turned into Amelie's stunning white office. Claire heard Eve's sharp intake of breath as they saw what was inside. Oliver was staked through the chest. Amelie and Eron were locked in vicious combat. Shane was holding Alyssa tight, who had three dark red scratches on her cheek. Claire remembered, by making herself strong enough to touch, even attack someone, she had made herself vulnerable. Claire quickly turned her attention to Amelie and Eron as suddenly Eron was flung through the air and into Amelie's desk, breaking it in half. Myrnin charged at Amelie. But Amelie was having none of it; she grabbed his arm and, in one swift move, threw him over her shoulder. Michael, Eve and Claire itched their way closer together, uniting against Amelie, who was glaring at them darkly.

A load bang shot rang through Claire's ears. Claire heard Eve's shocked scream, which didn't help Claire's ringing ears. Claire's eyes widened at the sight of Amelie's too-pale blood splattering and her shocked face. Standing not far away in a pile of wood was Eron, her gun at arm's length, pointed at Amelie's head. With a shocked sound Amelie fell to the ground. The bullet wouldn't stop her for long, she would heal in seconds, but it gave them a chance to get the upper hand. Eron took a few steps forward, standing over Amelie, gun still pointed just between Amelie's eyes. Eron looked tense, and then she smiled slightly, a sort of snigger.

"I'm starting to see why you guys don't trust me with weapons." Eron said softly. It all looked so wrong. Amelie was flat on her back with a bullet wound through her head. Eron stood over her, her angry face contrasting greatly with her usual strange clothing. She looked like the Mad Hatter meets avenging angel meets Clint Eastwood. Amelie just looked up at her with a blank, defeated look. Everything went silent for a moment, waiting. They all held their breath as they watched Eron and Amelie. Eron spoke to her slowly and seriously. "You're going to listen this time Amelie. And you'd better listen well. I've only been here a few days and already I know that your town is falling to pieces. Not only that, but apparently the only reason it's like this is because you're grieving. You think you're so great, being all high and honourable. Then you go and let this guy make all the decisions for you." She said indicating at Oliver, who was turning paler by the second. "And you call yourself a Queen. You're pathetic."

Silence fell. Amelie looked from Eron's eyes to the gun. She looked as though she was trying to stay cool. Then she moved slightly, only slightly because she was stopped by another shot from Eron. It was clear Amelie had tried to grab the gun. She withdrew backwards with a large red hole in her head. Claire forced herself to hold back the bile that was building in her throat. Only then did she realise that they had all gathered around behind Eron, even Myrnin was beginning to walk towards them.

Bullet through her head, Amelie looked up at them all. One by one. Eron, gun at ready, said. "Give it up, seven of us and one of you. You may be the founder but even you know you can't win. It takes Vampires approximately a minute and 15 second to get over a bullet wound to the head. I have a lot more ammo. It takes another vampire, willing to save you, to revive from being staked. It takes less than five minutes for us to all pin you down while I rip your head off. And don't think I won't resort to that." Amelie looked down from Eron's gaze. It was true. Amelie had run out of options.

With a sigh Amelie raised her hand towards Eron. The wound in her head was very slowly sealing itself. Amelie looked into Eron's eyes and spoke softly, "Help me up." They could all see clear in her eyes that she knew they were right. Not that she would ever admit it. But they all saw it there. Eron held out her other hand, never dropping the gun, eyes narrowed and watching. Amelie stood up to have Eron's gun pressed gently against her stomach. Eron knew that Amelie wasn't going to try anything but better safe than sorry. Amelie looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke, looking at them all slowly as she did. "I believe it's time for a change. But I cannot do so alone." Amelie looked straight into Claire's eyes. She stepped forwards so she was merely a foot away. "Claire, I ask of you to be a part of my council."

"I…I don't know what to say." Claire couldn't believe it; Amelie was asking her to… help her?

"I'll take it as a yes. Not that I would accept another answer." Then she turned back to Eron, who instinctively raised the gun that she had for a moment dropped. Amelie simply reached out a hand and gently pushed it down. "As untrustworthy as you are. I wish for you to join me also, thereby I can keep close watch of you." Amelie gave one small smile, but it was genuine. "There is always more room for fools." With that Amelie glanced over to Myrnin, who had moved next to Claire. He bowed in his most extravagant way possible. He looked up at her and spoke, "My dear friend. We do quarrel like child siblings, do we not?"

"It would seem so." Amelie replied. She was about to turn when suddenly Myrnin wrapped her in his long arms. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment. Then she slowly hugged him back but only for a moment, then she withdrew. "There is much work to be done. So much that needs fixing. You may all take your leave." With that Amelie walked away, towards where Oliver still lay, they all knew it was too late to save him now. Myrnin ushered them all to the portal in silence.

…

Claire had never expected things to end so well. Alyssa had been dismissed back into the machine to rest, and she needed it to heal from those wounds. She sat on Myrnin's sofa with a cup of tea in her hands and everyone sat around her. Well, not everyone. Myrnin seemed to have disappeared. Claire looked behind her to the kitchen door. Myrnin stood, looking at her. He seemed thoughtful and sad. She had seen that look before. Like a child who had lost their favourite toy. Claire just couldn't understand why he looked like that. What could possibly be wrong? Claire stood, placing her tea on the table in front of her. She then walked to him and took his hands in hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He shook away her hands. He replied softly before walking away towards the couch, "Moral epiphany."

Once he reached the couch he looked over to Shane, who was sitting on the floor. Shane looked up at him questioningly. Myrnin looked from Shane to Claire and said, "Stand." Shane did so slowly, his face growing more and more confused. Myrnin walked over to Shane and stood in front of him. With a sigh Myrnin spoke.

"She is a vampire…"

"I know." Shane interrupted. With a raise from Myrnin's eyebrows Shane was quietened. Then he continued.

"She left you for me after some silly quarrel. Yet you still love her?" Everyone looked as shocked as Claire felt. Not because of what Myrnin said, but that Myrnin said it. He obviously noticed their surprise and said, "I'm mad, not blind. Am I not correct? Do you not love her?"

"Of course I do?" Replied Shane, Claire felt her heart over-whelm with emotion as she heard him say it, and to know it was true. Claire knew she loved him back, as she always had. But she loved Myrnin too. Claire felt a stab of hatred for herself for loving them both. But it was true, and nothing could change that. Myrnin carried on,

"Then I cannot stand between you both. But take care of her." Myrnin warned. Shane's face lit up as he beamed. Myrnin flashed over to where Claire stood. He took her hand and kissed it then pulled her over to where Shane stood. Claire turned back to face Myrnin. "Are you going to be alright?"

"He needs you more than I." With that Claire felt a warmth hand gasp hers. She turned to be met by Shane's warm, sweet lips. Only then did she realise just how much she missed him. She missed his touch, his kiss. Now she had it all she wanted was more. After a while they had to pull away. Once they did she pulled Shane into a fierce hug, never wanting to let him go again. Then over his shoulder she noticed Eron, sitting on Myrnin's armchair, looking just as she always did. Claire pulled away from the hug as she thought of something. She looked over to Eron, who raised her eyebrows in response to her gaze. Claire walked over to her and motioned for her to follow.

"I want to talk quickly." Eron got up slowly and confused, but she followed all the same. Once they were far away from the others, not quite out of earshot, but everyone seemed to be hastily making conversation to give them their privacy. Shane still glanced over a few times but Claire knew she would be with him soon enough. She turned to look at Eron and smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you to go for it." Claire said.

"To what?" Eron asked, confused still.

"You know, _go for it._" Claire repeated, inclining her head to here Myrnin was standing. Eron looked over then laughed slightly.

"You're giving me _permission_?" She scoffed.

"I'm giving you an order." With that Eron smiled.

"I might just take advantage of that."

"I was sure you would." With that they both smiled. They walked back to the others and Claire sat down with Shane and nestled against his chest. It didn't take long for Claire to join in whatever weird conversation they were having. But she couldn't help noticing Eron standing beside Myrnin. Eron elbowed him slightly and said,

"How about that game of Russian roulette?" Myrnin smiled happily, then spared a glance sideways at her. Claire saw the shine in those eyes.

"My pleasure." He replied, but Claire quickly stopped them as Eron made a move to get her revolver.

"Wait I have a better idea." Claire said, reaching in her pocket to retrieve her phone. She then searched and searched and soon found what she was looking for. She quickly played one of her favourite love songs. "Your song," by Ellie Goulding played. Claire smiled as the sound filled the room. She placed the phone on the tabled and turned to Shane. "May I have this dance? I will not take no for an answer."

Shane grinned and stood, holding her waist and pulling her close. Claire wrapped her arms around him; they swayed together as if there was no one left in the room. They turned a little and Claire noticed Michael and Eve had joined in as well. The only difference was that Eve and Michael both had much better rhythm than Claire and Shane and was certainly doing much more complex moves. Claire looked over to Eron, who for once looked awkward and unsure. Claire smiled and gave her a wink. Eron slowly looked up to Myrnin who, with a smile, bowed and held out his hand.

"No use being left out, is there?" He said as she took his hand. He gently placed his hand on her waist and they began to dance like they had been their whole lives. Claire sighed happily and closed her eyes in content. She felt happy knowing that everything was going to be fine.

**So there it is. I would've broken this chapter into two but I really just wanted to finish. I'll try and post a song and thanks chapter but no promises because I'm going to be a bit busy over the next few weeks. It's ridiculous!**

**I ****hoped**** you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry if the ending isn't that good but after **Pixistxs **gave me the idea to have Shane and Claire back together I ****just had to do it. I sorta nicked a scene from this book I was reading, but only because it was brilliant scene where the girl found out she loved two people then the bloke she was with let her be with the other one then she told her friend, who had a crush on her ex, to go for it. And who would be better suited to go with Myrnin than the infamous Eron. Sorry about Oliver but I don't really like him. If you're not happy then pretend Amelie brought him back when everyone left. I know this ending doesn't quite wrap everything up but I don't wanna end it at Oliver's funeral. **

**Love you all for reading. Sorry I've taken so long to get there, so for all those who haven't given up. Thank you for persevering. **

**Keep reading folks xxxx**


	15. Thank You

**Hi everyone. **

**I understand I disappointed a lot of you with the ending in this one. I would go back and re-write it but frankly I just wanted to finish it. In the end I'm happy with it and it ended the way I wanted it to. I made Eron's character just to be with Myrnin (And of course to be a helping hand). I knew I had to put Claire and Shane back together because, even though Clyrnin is great, Shane and Claire are always meant to be together. If Claire was meant to be with Myrnin then Rachel Caine would've done it already, or at least would've given Claire a reason to leave Shane. I killed Oliver just because I hate his character and I don't like the idea of him being with anyone so if I kill him then he's just out of the way. Sorry Oliver fans. I would've made the ending a little better but I really couldn't get past my writers block. **

**So here's so thanks to all the people that reviewed and added: **

**-Formetoknowandyoutonot**

**-DayBreakAlchemist**

**-Myrnin'sBitch**

**-Flora**

**-Anon**

**-onceuponBlackSapphireShadows **

**-Iwillwave**

**-MidnightAlchemist**

**-SaskiaWillow1201**

**-BookLover457**

**-Josieleahyxxx**

**-MrsPamelaScissorHands**

**-Fifim007**

**-PANDAS110999**

**-In-the-darkness-blind-them**

**-Shadow Shauwna**

**A big thank you to all you above, and of course all you other readers! You are all legends. **

**Now's time for my usual playlist of songs, I recently was searching for songs to use for a drama performance. I was flicking through Youtube when I found a few songs by an artist called Birdy. I have to admit that she has one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard. This playlist includes a few of her best songs. I have also found a few new Paramore songs that I love. I urge you to listen to them. Here they are: **

**Fire and rain – Birdy**

**White Winter Hymns – Birdy**

**Skinny Love – Birdy**

**Comforting Sounds – Birdy**

**Generation – Simple Plan**

**Bleed it Out – Linkin park **

**Hello Cold world – Paramore**

**Decode – Paramore **

**Born For this – Paramore**

**Playing God – Paramore**

**The Only Exception – Paramore **

**Psychosocial – Slipknot**

**The Kill – Thirty Seconds to Mars**

**Shake it out – Florence and the Machine**

**Thank you all of you who have read my story. I love you all xx**


End file.
